


are all your infants in abortion cribs

by eyehategod



Series: Rumourverse [6]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyehategod/pseuds/eyehategod
Summary: False rumor: Marilyn Manson has a son named Lucifer Satan Damien (LSD), and his wife died giving birth to him.





	are all your infants in abortion cribs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this rumour had Manson killing his wife and the baby, but I decided to tweak it and go a more wholesome route, lmao

False rumor: Marilyn Manson has a son named Lucifer Satan Damien (LSD), and his wife died giving birth to him.

Through tears, Manson proudly held up his newborn son, Lucifer Satan Damien Warner. The child was beautiful. He had his mother’s gorgeous brown eyes, as well as beautiful pale skin and hair so dark brown it was almost black. Manson wished Rose had lived to see how perfect their son was.

Manson began to cry quietly, not wanting the attention of anyone in the hospital. It had been hard enough to get in without anyone realizing he was Marilyn Manson. He didn’t want to be seen now, not after all his efforts to stay hidden.

LSD made the most adorable sound Manson had heard, almost like a cat, and he stopped crying. His son hadn’t cried, not even as he was being born. So why should he get to be selfish and cry? “So brave…”, he whispered to his son. He wanted more than anything for his son to have a happy, normal childhood, for him not to be very affected by his mother’s death or his father being Marilyn Manson. He wanted LSD to have a better childhood than he himself had had, a childhood with no bullying or Christian school or traumatizing experiences at all.

Manson had never wanted kids, but that had changed as soon as Rose had told him she was pregnant with his son, and any remaining doubts about being a father were gone as soon as Lucifer was in his arms.

“I-I’m sorry you ended up with such a shitty dad…”, he whispered in his son’s ear. “Your mum is wonderful, but she’s gone… but I’m going to make sure you grow up to be the happiest child in the universe, okay?” And then, Manson was pretty sure his son smiled.


End file.
